Golden Eyes and Golden Wings
by Hiding So They Don't Find Me
Summary: Merlin isn't the only one with secrets, and Arthur's may just be bigger. After a late-night fly on a trip, Arthur just wants Merlin to be open with him, but with the secret they're both hiding from themselves that may be harder than it seems. Wingfic. Slash.
1. The First Revelation

Set after series 2

* * *

"Magic is evil, Arthur, I can't see why you don't see that!"  
Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn't like they hadn't had this conversation a million times before, and it ruffled his feathers every single time. His father was blinder than a bat, and could not see the good in magic if his life depended on it. For every bad thing in magic there was something good to counteract it, and sometimes the good overrode the bad. Arthur found this in his wings, and his ability to hide them.  
"Father, the wielder is the one that determines the way of magic. By saying that magic is evil and forbidding it, you are saying that whoever was to wield it would always be evil. Therefore, if I were to wield it, I am evil."  
This statement took Uther aback, but the respite was short. "Magic corrupts!"  
"As does power!" exclaimed Arthur, "Power can be given by merely gifting a sword. I use a sword every day- I can save lives or I can take them, as can a person with magic. They are both tools to be used, and the man that uses them determines whether they are used for evil! Your guards are your tools, my liege, will you use them against me, or will you listen to reason?"  
Uther's skull was thicker than the seat of his throne, and Arthur knew by the look on his face he didn't understand a word Arthur had said, but neither had he liked them.  
"You are dismissed," he said, and it looked like it caused him great pain to not call for his guards after all Arthur had said. "Return to your chambers."  
Arthur knew what followed, knew in his bones that the talk of the town tommorrow would be the prince being grounded again. He wasn't like Morgana used to be- didn't get locked up in the dungeons- most likely because he said something to stop such action from being taken, or because he wasn't a woman, and was the prince, and all these other unfair things that made his gut stir in anger. He just got locked up in his room for a week, and the next week he pissed off his father again.  
But he couldn't do a thing to help it, and honestly, it was kind of refreshing to be alone for a week. But still, he needed a nice stretch, and he could go to the woods for a week...  
He bowed at the king stiffly, then exited the throne room, and decided that he would not be heading to his chambers.  
Merlin followed him out the door, and, with that all knowing thing he did, said, "We're not going to your chambers, are we?"  
Arthur shook his head, then asked, in the most sweet voice he could mange, "How would you like to go on a week long trip, Merlin?"  
Merlin simply grinned, and Arthur found himself smiling as well.

* * *

The camp was shoddy, and Merlin looked nervous. Arthur assumed he was worried about wolves.  
"I will protect you, Merlin. Do not fear."  
Merlin scoffed, and Arthur poked the fire so a spark went up near him.  
They hadn't packed enough for a week, so they would need to hunt, and they hadn't gotten any tents or pots, so they would use sticks and sleep on the ground, and it was the perfect campsite for Arthur. Now Merlin needed to go to sleep so he could go flying.  
Merlin looked at the fire, then poked it so a spark went up in Arthur's face and burned him, and Arthur cried out in astonshment and glared at Merlin in disbelief. Then Merlin laughed, and Arthur tackled him to the ground, and there was wrestling for a while, until Merlin called uncle. They laughed and settled back down on the log, and there was a companionable silence until Merlin spoke.  
"That was some speech today."  
Arthur looked at him and smiled. "I believe it, too."  
"I could tell," Merlin nodded, and Arthur looked a bit longer, before turning away.  
"I'm still sorry that Will died, you know? That must've been hard for you."  
Merlin looked at him at that, looking sad but grinning. "That whole 'sorcery is dangerous' bit didn't make you sound it."  
"Well, I was a fool. I realize that now," he said, looking Merlin directly in the eye. "You taught me that standing for what you believe in is something you should do, even when it gets you nowhere and sticks you in a room for a week."  
Merlin grinned wider. "You're wearing him down, bit by bit."  
Arthur scoffed, but he was smiling, and he resented it.  
Merlin looked a bit uncertain in the silence, and Arthur wondered what he was pondering. He must've decided against it, though, because he got up.  
"I'm going to turn in," he said, smiling feebly.  
Arthur nodded, looking at him, then getting up. "I'm going for a walk."

* * *

Arthur's wings unfurled from his back. He could always feel them, just not see them when they were pressed tight against him. They were golden, like his hair, and brought an awful lot of attention to him in the sun, an experience he did not wish to repeat, so he flew at night.  
He stretched his wings, tilting his neck to the side and making elaborate movements until the stiff joints popped. He sighed in contentment at the relaxation from the stretch, then, with a few, fast flaps, he was off.  
He flew up into the air, breathing in sync with his wingbeats, and looked around. Not many people got a birds eye view of the forest, and Arthur was graateful he was one that did get one. He flew past the clearong and to a lake, swirling and diving down until his fingertips grazed the water, then flew back up again and took off towards the hill. He could see Camelot in the distance, and his camp below him- and then he swerved to the side as a fireball came at him from the camp. He blew at the camp, where he could just see Merlin standing, eyes gold and chanting, and then another came at him. Arthur dodged, feeling a little lightheaded, then zoomed off to the clearing only to find Merlin standing there when he got close.  
He headed back towards the camp, diving towards a tree and landing on a bough with a thump, wishing he was more graceful as he drew the attention of the apparent wizard. Merlin didn't seem to want to set the forest on fire, though, so he called out.  
"Come down from there! If you understand this, meet me in peace!"  
Arthur considered this. He was like to be attacked again if he did not treat with Merlin, but he wasn't sure he trusted him after learning he was a wizard.  
But then he thought for a moment and realized that it wasn't the wizard part that was causing the little pain in his chest. It was the lies. Merlin hadn't trusted him enough to tell him, and while Arthur hadn't trusted Merlin with his secret, he hadn't trusted anybody with it. Then he realized it was probably the same for Merlin.  
He pondered what to do. He could fly down there, reveal his secret to Merlin, and have everything open between them. A chill ran down his spine, the natural fear of discovery that his father had planted in him, and he trashed that idea. Merlin, though they were friends, could proclaim him a freak, and turn him in to his father with wild claims, his own malady being invisible, but Arthur's being easily revealed with a mirror facing his back. His wings melded through his clothes like the magic that begot him, so they would provide no protection, and Uther had a mirror in his chambers, though Arthur vetoed them for a pan of water.  
There were still six days left of their quest, and Arthur guessed that Merlin had been close to telling him earlier that night, that with a little more persuasion...  
Arthur threw a pinecone in one direction and flew in the other, a feeble attempt at distraction, but Merlin followed him to the clearing. He zoomed up into the air and flew as high as he could without suffocating or freezing, then looked around for a safe place to land and head back to their camp. A fireball singed the feathers on his wing and he frantically flapped them, glad they were none of of the necessary ones. He spotted the lake from before, and zoomed towards it, landing on the island in the center of it, with Merlin nowhere in sight. He flew to the shore and tucked his wings away, trying his best to look concerned and not irritated as Merlin popped through the trees.  
"Merlin!" he exclaimed, "What are you rushing around for?"  
Merlin stared with wide eyes at Arthur, panting, flushed, and surprised by his sudden appearance. He visibly scrambled for an explanation of this unreasonable behavior, one that Arthur knew wouldn't contain magic.  
"There was- something flying over the camp!" Merlin exclaimed, "A huge, golden thing!"  
Arthur nodded sarcastically, "And you left the supplies unguarded and came to get me."  
Merlin nodded, then shook his head fiercely. "What? No! Well, yes, but-!"  
Arthur sighed and headed towards the camp, "Come on Merlin, no use standing around."  
Merlin followed.

* * *

When they reached the camp, Arthur made quite the show of looking for the 'golden beast,' as Merlin had proclaimed it, but, as expected, found nothing. They went to sleep, Merlin with unease on his mind.  
But the morning came brightly as it always did, and there was no sign of any gold besides Arthur's hair. Arthur meant to find a different kind of gold today, however- that which came in the form of meat.  
To put it simpler, Arthur meant to go hunting, and to drag Merlin with him with promises that this would be the only day they hunted for fun. Such was his idea when he started to pack the bags himself, as he did when it was just the two of them on a trip. Merlin had questioned it the first time, but accepted the help afterwards, understanding that they had to keep up appearances with the knights. A little bit of horseplay between the two of them was fine as long as Merlin did his job, in the king's eyes, but Arthur chipping in would mean Merlin fired.  
Arthur mounted his horse and the two rode off into the woods for a day of hunting, and finding a new place to camp, before the search parties got to them.  
Merlin made the amount of noise expected, but the hunt was fruitful, though Arthur later thought the ride after was more so.  
"Merlin, you are the noisiest servant I have ever met," said Arthur sincerely and quite loudly to break the companiable silence that had descended between them. He grinned to show Merlin that he didn't care a whit.  
Merlin looked at Arthur, and grinned back. "Well, with how big your head is, it's a miracle you can be silent."  
"My head is completely normal, thank you very much. And I think that it's a miracle how quiet you can be when you want to be. Do you will the perpetual noise off?"  
That caught Merlin off guard, and his grin turned nervous. "What do you mean?"  
"Oh, don't think I don't know about your late night outings. Is there a girl, Merlin?"  
Arthur did know about Merlin's late night outings, but before the revelation he had assumed that it was a girl. Now he assumed that Merlin must've been saving Camelot or something, because they always seemed to be in times of trial.  
Merlin sat up straighter, and his grin was replaced by a warning look. "No," he said, and Arthur was surprised by his honesty. Though he could just be trying to mislead him.  
"Then what?" Arthur said, looking at him seriously as well. "I know you're not a traitor to the crown, you're too obvious of opinion for that, so what is it?"  
Merlin's expression turned strange at this show of trust, and he seemed to know that Arthur had bitten back a "too good a friend" in that statement.  
Merlin licked his lips nervously, "I..." he trailed off, then looked Arthur in the eye, and something like resolve firmed in his eyes, and he started again.  
"Balinor was my father."  
Arthur stared at him as that sank in.  
"...God." Arthur looked away, frowning, wondering how many secrets Merlin was keeping, how many broke the law, and how much they weighed down on him. "Merlin, I'm so sorry," he said, looking Merlin in the eye again to show that he meant his words. Merlin looked stunned that he was taking it so easily. "And what I said after he died... God, Merlin."  
"No, Arthur, you couldn't have known," said Merlin, recovering from his shock.  
"Still-"  
"Arthur, it's fine!" Merlin said, placing a hand on his shoulder and quickly removing it as though he had trespessed, or felt something. Arthur decided to worry about that later.  
"You sent the dragon away, then?" Arthur said after a pause, just when Merlin was opening his mouth. Merlin stared at him in surprise and something that seemed like wonder. "That's who you've been seeing."  
Arthur felt he should've been more angry, but he figured the dragon had saved Camelot many times since Merlin had spared his life, and maybe before that. Maybe it was Merlin who released him because of that.  
At Merlin's nod, Arthur continued, "You released him?"  
Merlin looked at Arthur, stunned, then said, "He saved Camelot many times. I didn't- I wanted to believe- I swore. I had to let him go."  
Arthur nodded slowly, looking Merlin in the eye, then placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling a little conflicted, as though he should punish Merlin for the lives lost, but then again, he knew what it was like to have no choice but to send innocents to their death.  
"I'm sure the lives that have been lost have been repaid many times over by those saved because of your mercy," said Arthur, and Merlin smiled in relief.  
"Arthur- Thank you," he said, and Arthur nodded, smiling back at Merlin in silence, and took his hand off his shoulder.  
They rode along in silence to their new camping spot.

* * *

Arthur flew that night, but not with his own wings.  
Merlin had set up camp next to a wide clearing, told Arthur to wait, and called his dragon. Arthur was surprised by his willingness to show his new ability, and wondered what lie in store for him once the magic was out. He figured nothing good would come for him when his wings were revealed.  
Merlin called him over after a short talk with the dragon, a huge grin on his face.  
"We're going flying!" he exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement.  
Arthur blinked, "What?"  
"That is exactly what I said, young Pendragon, but my lord will have his way," said the dragon to Arthur, and Arthur was so surprised at hearing English coming from its mouth, he almost didn't hear the next part. "I am Kilgharrah, since the young lord does not seem to think to introduce us."  
Merlin looked at Kilgharrah sheepishly, "Sorry."  
The dragon sighed dramatically. This was a very strange sight for Arthur. "I am not a horse, I hope you know that."  
"But Arthur's never flown before!"  
The dragon snorted loudly and fire came from its nostrils, startling the two of them. Kilgharrah glared at Arthur, and the prince heard a voice in his mind.  
He is being open with you, I hope you plan on being the same.  
I do.  
The presence left his mind with a sense of relief, and Arthur smiled at Merlin sheepishly.  
"Well, I am an experienced flyer in my dreams," said Arthur, a statement which was entirely true and an excuse at the same time. Merlin's confused look became surprised.  
"Lucid dreaming? Isn't that considered magic in Camelot?"  
"Well, nobody's going to know, are they?"  
Merlin looked stunned that the prince would even suggest such a thing, then grinned wildly.  
"Stop ruining my fun, prat. You have no experience in flying, and I don't care what dragon nor dreams say."  
Arthur grinned and Kilgharrah sighed, lowering his head so they could climb on. Merlin tried to take the front, but Arthur pushed him back and sat in front of him.  
"This is my first experience, right?"  
Merlin grinned and put his hands around his waist as Arthur held on. Then they were off, and the breath left Arthur in a gush of air.  
Riding a flying animal wasn't nearly as comfortable as flying yourself, especially when the animal is a dragon. Kilgharrah kept a stiff neck for their convenience, which seemed awfully painful for Arthur, and did a lot for the bouncing, but they still were rocking up and down as they flew. A few minutes in and Arthur had gotten the hang of it and started to relax and have a little fun. It was kind of nice, the night sky with rocking and Merlin pressed against his back with a hand around his waist and the other carding through his feathers. Arthur nearly started to doze off, then realized what Merlin was doing and turned to stare at him with wide eyes.  
Merlin smiled sleepily at Arthur, a question in his eyes a moment forgotten the next, and Arthur relaxed, letting himself, just this once, lean into Merlin's touch.


	2. The Second and Third

The next day, they passed through a village, and mutters followed them all the way. Arthur stiffened in his seat when he first heard what they were saying, fear making his hair stick up, but Merlin didn't hear the mutterings until they passed the tavern.  
"That there's the local legend- the Angel Prince! Saw it meself, five or so years ago..."  
Merlin looked at the rigid Arthur with curiosity and confusion.  
"Angel Prince... What the- what are they talking about, Arthur?"  
Arthur didn't even look at him, afraid he would see the fear on his face.  
"Ignore them, Merlin," he said with his best princely voice, "It was a stupid joke."  
In actuality it was not a stupid joke at all. Six years ago, Arthur had been flying in a clearing outside this village, and had been spotted by a young child. The child ran and got the rest of the village, this being one of the villages where people believe anything, and there was soon a crowd in the clearing. Arthur, being a stupid teenager, landed and asked everybody not to say anything, and soon had to take flight again due to the immensity of the crowd's admiration.  
He swore never to come back to this village, but that was before he forgot where it was.  
Merlin was smirking now, as he rode up to the side of Arthur. "Stupid joke? Don't tell me the prince played a prank on an entire village!"  
Arthur forced himself to nod and grin, and Merlin frowned, as his act wasn't convincing at all.  
"It didn't turn out well, did it?"  
Just as he said that, a woman ran out in front of his horse, shouting, praying, and pleading that the Angel Prince save her son. Arthur gaped, then forced himself to stop shaking and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder.  
"Merlin, you're a physician's apprentice," he muttered, "Help me."  
Merlin nodded, then looked at Arthur with alarm. "What am I supposed to do? I barely have any training," he whispered.  
"Improvise," Arthur said, then realized what he might have just forced Merlin to do.  
"Do what you can," he corrected, "If you can't do anything, we'll run."  
Merlin nodded, suddenly having a determined glint in his eye, and Arthur worried a bit more.  
They dismounted and entered the woman's house, stopping in the doorway when they saw the sick child, barely four years of age. Merlin went forward and examined her, frowning deeply when he finished.  
"I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin said, and Arthur nodded grimly, preparing to run, when Merlin cast a spell over the child, the girl jolting in her bed, then breathing out the illness with a gust of air. The illness dissipated, and Arthur stared at Merlin.  
Then the woman started thanking them profusely, shouting to the rest of the village to come.  
"My baby girl is well! Come see! Come! An angel and a magician!"  
Merlin and Arthur exited the hut, Arthur in a daze, and a chant picked up as the crowd gathered. Arthur and Merlin pushed through the crowd, until it refused to budge, and one man called out, "Feed my family!"  
There was sudden silence in the chant, and then more voices.  
"Give us food!"  
"A good harvest!"  
"Prosperity!"  
"My unborn child!"  
"My family!"  
The shouts grew louder and more vague as they went on, and Merlin threw up a shield charm as the people around them started grabbing at their clothes. The people started pounding on the shield, and Merlin winced at each blow.  
Arthur made a decision, the fog gone from his mind, and walked up and put his arms around Merlin.  
"Pull the shield down," he said into his ear, and Merlin winced as more blows struck the shield.  
"What are you going to do?"  
"Just do it!" Arthur said, then the blue enclosure suddenly evaporated, and Arthur stretched his wings out as the crowd came in. He flapped a bit more than usual to pull Merlin up with him, and as soon as he was high enough over the crowd, he flew. Merlin nearly screamed as they went, staring at Arthur's wings as they beat the air and calling out whenever he dangled too close to the now stunned crowd.  
Arthur fell as soon as he got past the crowd, and thye forsook their horses in favor of safety as they ran.  
After a stunned silence, Merlin exclaimed with the most disbelieving and awe-struck voice, "Arthur, you have wings!"  
Arthur had pulled them in by now to run faster, but Merlin glanced at his back anyway.  
"This is not the time for this conversation, Merlin!"  
"But-"  
Arthur tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth as he heard marching. He leaned close to the ground over Merlin, breathing as quietly as possible, and froze as a stray knight pushed his way through the bushes, looking around. It was Sir Urre, one of his father's knights.  
Arthur looked at a wide-eyed Merlin to be sure that he was being quiet, but it seemed that luck was not on their side, for as soon as he looked back, Sir Urre was calling out, "They're over here!"  
Arthur started up as Sir Bruce Sans Pitie burst through the bushes, Merlin following. He wiped the leaves off of his shirt as the knight smirked.  
"Well, well, the young princeling. I trust you'll come without force?"  
Arthur nodded stiffly. He had never liked this knight, and Sir Bruce didn't do anything to help with his callous attitude.  
"Come on, then." He rode forwards, and Arthur was left to follow Sir Urre, with Merlin following him. They didn't say a word on the journey to Camelot.

* * *

Arthur walked into the throne room, not having had a chance to bathe or change, and still smelling of the forest. Uther seemed to know exactly what had happened. He gestured for the guards to leave.  
"Insolent boy!" Uther shouted as the doors closed, getting up from his throne and marching towards Arthur. "First you insult me, then you go carousing through the woods! I should have you thrown in the dungeons!"  
Spittle flew in Arthur's face once the king reached him, and Arthur wiped it off with the back of his hand.  
"Father, I did not insult you, but merely stated the truth. That you took it badly-"  
Uther slapped him.  
"Magic is evil, Arthur! It took your mother's life!"  
And there it was again. The age old battle. Arthur steeled himself, glaring at the king.  
"If he keeps these ideas, it will kill my father, as well. Use your eyes, father!"  
"I am asking you to use common sense!"  
"Common sense is what I am using! If it can do so much good, how can it be evil?"  
It has a price!"  
"Such as my mother's life for mine?" Arthur blurted before he could stop himself, and Uther stared at him with mouth agape, "Do you think me stupid, father? Do you think I wouldn't figure it out, wouldn't think that it was the logical conclusion, afterwards?" He glared. How else would he get his wings, he had wondered, if he was not born of magic itself? That was how he had known.  
"Arthur, I swore-"  
"-Falsely! A life for a life was the price, father, and you ignored the warning," he sighed, "Don't you see? One bad experience does not condemn all users. Magic can be used for good, and if you don't see that because you can't forget one experience with the most serious of magic, then I wonder if you ever will."  
"Nimueh tricked me!" Uther exclaimed.  
"Nimueh was one person! Think of all the thousands of innocents you've condemned to death for something they couldn't control because you had an experience with one person!"  
"They weren't-"  
"And what if they were?" asked Arthur, growing frustrated with Uther's stubborness, "What if you were wrong? Would it crush your would so completely?"  
Uther was silent, glaring at Arthur, until he sighed. "Go to your chambers."  
"Arthur stood still for a moment, but Uther screeched, "Now!" and he bowed stiffly, leaving the room and not seeing the king slide off his throne and break down.

* * *

Merlin only caught up with him once he made it to his room. Arthur stared at him pointedly, hand on the door handle, then opened it wide and gestured for him to go in.  
The first thing Arthur did when the door was closed was lock it, then spread his wings to their full span. He crossed his arms and stared at Merlin.  
"There you are, look your fill," he said, and Merlin stared and stared, awe on his face, before reaching out to touch one and stroking the feathers.  
"Have you always had them?" asked Merlin, examining them fully, and Arthur supressed a blush under such close scrutiny.  
"Yes," he said, then smiled weakly, "Didn't find out I had them until I was thirteen, though. They turn invisible when they're pressed against my back, but I can completely retract them if need be."  
Merlin looked fascinated at this, and asked nervously, "Can I see?"  
Arthur nodded, and with a great uncomfortable stretch, pulled his wings into his back. He usually never did this for the uncomfortable feeling associated with it, and for the fact that he didn't really feel whole without them. He pulled off his shirt to let Merlin examine his back, and felt a hand where his wings used to be.  
"There are small lumps," Merlin observed, prodding one, "That's amazing," Merlin said, awe-struck, and Arthur blushed.  
"I was born this way," Arthur stated simply, turning around and pulling his wings back out, taking a step back when he realized how close to Merlin he was.  
"Yeah, me too," said Merlin dazedly, then his eyes widened when he remembered the first night of their trip, "I threw fireballs at you, didn't I?"  
"No harm done," Arthur stated, flopping on his bed and for once spreading his wings out and relaxing. He sighed in contentment.  
"But then you knew about my magic..." said Merlin, then looked at Arthur accusingly, "You knew, and you let me worry! Do you have any idea-"  
"A mirror works wonders on revealing things, retracted or not. You could've outed me just as much as I could've outed you," Arthur said, watching the expresion on Merlin's face change to one of understanding, "I wanted you to trust me before I trusted you."  
Merlin nodded, then sat on Arthur's bed and began carding through his feathers again, making Arthur awfully confused.  
"You know I wouldn't tell the king, right?" asked Merlin, and Arthur shifted to look at him, pulling his wing over his side. Merlin's hand plopped down in his lap.  
"Just as I won't," said Arthur, and Merlin nodded again, getting up from the bed and heading towards the door.  
"I'll fetch you water for a bath."

* * *

Arthur dreamed that night.  
He was flying, and, somehow, Merlin was too, large black wings protruding from his back and beating the air in time with Arthur's. They swirled around each other, laughing and crying out, rising and diving, landing, and, in Merlin's case, crashing into a tree. Arthur was exhilerated and ran forward, laughing as Dream-Merlin rubbed his head in pain.  
Arthur knew it was a dream, of course. He couldn't remember it starting and was pretty sure that the prequel was a dream of a noseless dog. He knew it was a dream, and he knew he was in the right amount of time where he was just about to wake up from experience.  
He held out his hand to Merlin to pull him up, and the warlock stepped in and crashed his lips against Arthur's. His mind went blank, and he kissed back with fervor, before realizing what he was doing and trying to pull back. Merlin just moved down to his neck, pushing him up against a tree and leaving a mark that would bruise.  
"Ah- Merlin, this is a dream! We can't-"  
Merlin's lips came off his neck with a pop. "Is it?" he asked, backing up, and suddenly he was Morgause, pushing him up against the tree with a wave of her hand, his wings spread wide, "A dream is merely you mind's wishes, fears, hates, loves- do you love me, Arthur?" she asked with Merlin's voice, and the sight and sound combined made Arthur feel sick to his stomach.  
"This is a dream, yes," continued Morgause, "but dreams can be omens-signs-visions," the last words came out of her mouth all at once, overlapping each other as she turned into Morgana, clad all in black with wild hair.  
"Your king is corrupted by the evils of his own mind. His time will soon be up, Arthur Pendragon, and if you dare protect him, yours as well," Her voice swelled and echoed, the noise growing louder and louder until the noise was massive, earth-shaking, and Arthur had to wake up.  
"Consider this your warning, Arthur Pendragon."


	3. The Fourth, and a Battle

**Hey, this is the antisocial author apologizing for the wait and saying thanks for actually following this story. Should have the next chapter out soon, but I'm not making any promises. Bit of M-rated stuff in this chapter, so if you're seven and decided you needed a slash wingfic, which I highly doubt, back out now... first time writing anything resembling M-rated stuff, so please, tone down the rudeness. Anyway, this is the only reason this fic is rated M, and if you're disappointed, well, got to say I prefer plot over porn, so, sorry.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur woke with a start, sitting up abruptly. He looked towards the window to see light streaming in where Merlin had just thrown open the curtains and was now staring at him curiously.

"Arthur?" asked Merlin.

"Morgause- Morgana- What-" Arthur said, knowing that it wasn't very coherent, but it was all he could get out at the moment.

Merlin's eyes widened, "Woah, calm down and start from the beginning. Did Morgause visit you in a dream?"

Arthur nodded, frowning, then added, "And Morgana," though he was awfully confused as to why.

Merlin gaped, "Morgana? She- she didn't-" Merlin looked stunned.

"I don't understand it either," Arthur said, expecting a sort of explanation.

"No, she can't have-" Merlin sighed, then rubbed a hand down his face. "This is all my fault."

Arthur stared at Merlin, then growled, "Explain."

"I- I poisoned her," Arthur stared at Merlin, taken aback. "She was the source of the spell that was putting everybody to sleep! There was no other way. THe dragon said I had to destroy the source," Merlin looked pain-stricken, as though he could feel the pain Arthur was going through as he learned and accepted the meaning of his words. Morgana had turned.

"She had magic- I should've helped her! I should've- I'm a coward," said Merlin, and Arthur agreed wholeheartedly, except for the part of him that remembered all Merlin had done for him, and why he had to make that decision.

"Go," he said, feeling his voice turn into that of the prince instead of that of Arthur. Merlin's expression became fear-filled, and Arthur sighed. "I won't harm you now, just leave me. I need to think."

Merlin nodded, leaving the room, and Arthur collapsed on his bed. He had lost a sister.

* * *

When Arthur had thought about it, Morgana had been acting strange for weeks before she was taken by Morgause, and Uther had done nothing but push her away. He had been pushing Arthur away, as well, so Arthur knew how she must have felt, and understood her reaction. Uther was corrupted, but killing him was not the way to go.

That was why Arthur had resolved to have a discussion with his father, one way or another, and warn him about what was coing, forget his own fate.

Arthur opened the door to his chambers that afternoon and told the guards he would like to apologize, right as Uther was coming down the hall.

"Yes, you would like to apologize," he scoffed, then sighed, "Return to your chambers, I will follow."

Arthur opened the door wide for him, a serious look on both king and son's face. Uther entered his chambers.

"What has this manservant of yours been doing?" asked Uther as he looked around the room, "It's a mess in here."

Arthur chuckled at Uther's attempted joke, as the king was smiling, and locked the door so said manservant would not come bursting in. The king sat down at the table, and sighed.

"Well, you aren't going to apoligize, so what's this about, Arthur?"

Arthur sat down at the table as well. "You know how some sorcerers use dream magic to send out warnings?" he said, looking Uther in the eye with all seriousness. The king sat up straighter, all mockery and criticism gone from his posture.

"Go on."

"I had a message sent to me last night by Morgause. She... is planning your death again, and has moved Morgana to her side."

Uther stood up, looking as though he had been struck. "Morgana would never-"

"You remember the sleep spell that was cast over the castle a while ago, and how it disappeared with Morgana?" asked Arthur, and Uther stared at the implications.

"She wouldn't-"

"She was the source of the spell, father. Morgause was using her to bring the knights of Medhir to the castle."

Uther stared at Arthur, about to protest again, but sat back down stiffly.

"This is obviously some trickery of the witch, Morgana wouldn't do this."

"Trickery or not, magic or not, she is involved in this, and if she really has turned, you have helped her along," Arthur said wearily, and Uther stood up again at this, preparing to defend himself, but slumped and sighed, sitting down again.

"I suppose I will never convince you of the evils of sorcery, if you blame your own father for Morgana's turning," said Uther, seeming weary of the world.

"Sorcery is not evil, father, but I suppose you will not see that as well."

Uther smiled ruefully for a moment, then sighed and stood up. "Thank you for the warning, Arthur. I must think about this.

Arthur nodded. "My liege."

Uther left.

* * *

"Sit, Merlin, you saved the realm. Morgana is lost, I acccept that," Arthur said as Merlin lingered at the side of the table. Merlin had been antsy ever since Arthur had dismissed him before, and Arthur was tiring quickly of it. Merlin sat down nervously and smiled feebly in Arthur's direction, but not at Arthur.

"So, Morgause is planning to kill the king?" asked Merlin. Arthur nodded.

"At least that's what my dream said," said Arthur, and Merlin nodded.

"Any clues in that dream? I mean, she may have subconsciously let something slip," Merlin looked very nervous nd very hopeful, and Arthur could not supress the blush that came as he set his fork down, having lost his appetite.

"Just Morgana," said Arthur, and Merlin nodded, looking uncomfortable. Arthur supposed he thought Morgana had done something to him instead of himself. He took a swig of wine.

"Look, Merlin, you're fine," said Arthur once the silence got to be too much for him. "You saved Camelot. No need to look like a mouse in the face of a kitten."

Merlin looked a slight bit indignant at this. "I am not a mouse."

Arthur laughed, and Merlin pouted, but things were back to normal, so he was happy.

After that, Merlin got Arthur ready for bed, now actually able to dress him without Arthur pulling his wings in. It was a it more awkward, but Arthur preferred it that way.

Until Merlin moved Arthur's wing, and threw off Arthur's balance, causing him to flap the other and them both to fall down, Arthur on top of Merlin, with a great oomph.

Merlin breathed heavily as he stared up at Arthur, hands on his wings instead of his chest. He grinned.

"Wont be doing that again, ow," he commented, and Arthur suddenly felt ashamed for thinking such thoughts as he had been when Merlin was hurt. He scrambled off him, apparently jarring Merlin more by the groan he made, and helped the warlock up. Merlin stumbled to the floor again with a hiss.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed in surprise, watching him cradle his ankle.

"'S fine, just sprained," said Merlin, feeling his ankle with golden eyes. "I can heal it, but I won't be able to move for the rest of the night. I'm terrible at healing spells, ow."

Arthur frowned in concern, then nodded. "You can stay in here, I'm not carrying you across the castle like a swooning maiden."

Merlin grinned, "But you call me a girl all the time-"

"Shut up," said Arthur firmly, and Merlin laughed before performing the spell. The swelling on his ankle immediately receded, and Merlin's eyes immediately closed.

"Unh, so tired..." said Merlin, and Arthur sighed.

"Are you going to get in bed, or shall you sleep on the floor?"

"Ung."

Arthur sighed and picked Merlin up, setting him on one side of the bed and climbing in on the other. Merlin's fingers started carding through his feathers again, though he was supposedly too tired to move. Arthur let himself lean into the touch.

Arthur was on the verge of sleep when Merlin spoke again.

"You and Morgana?"

Arthur felt Merlin's fingers slowing in his feathers, and realizing how tired Merlin must be, said, "No, Merlin, me and you."

Merlin's fingers stopped and he hummed as he finally went to sleep, Arthur following him.

* * *

Arthur was woken up the next morning by a knock on the door, and hastened to hide his wings. However, no source of magic could hide Merlin, and the two exchanged a panicked look before the door opened to reveal King Uther Pendragon.

"Arthur- Bloody hell!" Uther cursed when he saw Merlin, "No wonder this room is such a mess if you're-"

Arthur looked at Merlin in panic, having a brief vision of the future and his father executing Merlin, and said in attempt to stop that, "It's not what you think, father. Merlin-"

Uther just laughed. "Yes, yes, it's not what I think- don't think I've forgotten Frederick, but at least it's not a girl." Uther laughed again, looking quite embarrassed, despite the fact that Merlin was still fully clothed. "As long as you marry the right princess, you can keep him for all I care."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise- he knew Uther had been quite lenient when it came to his relations iwth other men, but he hadn't expected the freedom to keep a relationship with another man. HE had thought that it would be an insult to another country, but he supposed since the marriage wasn't for love anyway...

Did Merlin like him like he loved him? Was it even possible?

"Anyway," said Uther, looking at Merlin, who was as red as a tomato, "I would like to talk to my son, if you would be so kind."

Merlin nodded, looking horrified at how Uther had just treated him respectfully, then got out of bed and headed towards the door, smoothing down his hair as he went. He seemed to remember himself and bowed to the king before shutting the door, and Uther chuckled.

"He is the physician's apprentice as well, is he not?" asked Uther, and Arthur nodded, getting out of his bed and stepping behind the dressing screen. Uther laughed again, long and loud.

"Heaven help you, Arthur, when Gaius gets word."

Arthur blushed as the implications hit him, freezing for a moment, then getting dressed.

Once Arthur stepped out from behind the screen, Uther started talking again.

"I have received word that Morgause is in the city," said Uther, and Arthur froze. She was moving that quickly?

"My informants are slow," Uther commented at the surprised look on Arthur's face, "She was likely in the city before this. I have sent out knights to search the houses of the inhabitants for magical artifacts- she may be disguising herself."

Arthur felt sad that more people would get put in the dungeons for having something magical, and resolved to form a plan to get them out. If he could do something, he would.

"I have also increased the search parties for Morgana. This should give Morgause the illusion that you have told me nothing," stated Uther, lookign at the table as though he wished there was wine, "And I have doubled the guard."

Arthur looked curiously at the king- these were all logical things to do, but Uther had no reason to inform Arthur of them. "What is it you want of me, father?"

Uther sighed again, somewhat more heavily, then looked up from the table at Arthur. "I wished to inform you of the changes and tell you that you are staying in your room."

"What? No-"

"For your safety," said Uther loudly, and Arthur stopped, "Morgause may not yet know that you have warned me, and I told you to stay in your room. Therefore, for your safety, you will stay put."

Arthur stared at him, but saw the logic in the decision, and nodded reluctantly. Uther sighed, then got up.

"There will be punishment if you are to leave this room, believe that," said Uther, and Arthur barely believed that there would be punishment if the king was dead. The king left the room, and Merlin reentered after him with breakfast for two, it seemed.

"Went ahead and got some extra food for myself, I'm starving," said Merlin, setting the plate down on the table and grabbing an apple.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're not supposed to get food from the kitchens, Merlin."

Merlin had his mouth full, but answered anyway. "So?" He sat down.

Arthur glared at him for a moment before feeling the ache in his wings and pulling them out, stretching and relaxing them while Merlin watched with a look of awe and a mouth full of apple. Arthur raised an eyebrow when looking became staring and Merlin looked away, swallowing.

"So," he said, clearing his throat, "You're allowed to keep a relationship alongside your marriage."

Arthur nodded. "Yes," he said, feeling distinctly awkward.

"I bet Gwen'll be happy," said Merlin, and Arthur frowned in confusion.

"Gwen?"

"Yeah, wasn't she the one that cured the love spell?" said Merlin, though by the look on his face it was just as he suspected and it wasn't Guinevere who cured the love spell. He could remember quite clearly the fog in his mind leaving, and Merlin telling him he was in the middle of a battle with swollen lips, not Gwen. He decided to test his theory.

"So you say," he muttered, just loud enough for Merlin to hear, and watched Merlin's face turn alarmed, then a bit hopeful, then crushed as if his own mind had put his hope to rest. Arthur didn't like the look on his face then, and decided to put an end to it.

"She couldn't be my partner, what if she became pregnant?" he asked, and Merlin's eyes raised to his with a shocked look in them.

"But-"

"Merlin, in my father's world, the only child a king should have should be that of his wife's, or a bastard. He was referring to a male partner."

Merlin stared at Arthur, mouth agape, then his eyes lit up with a little bit of hope and happiness. Arthur witheld a smile and forked a bit of chicken into his mouth.

"So I get to stay in this room still, so Morgause does not know that I have warned my father," said Arthur after a pause, then, "She's in the city. Uther has ordered a searc of the lower town for magical artifacts, so if you know anybody..."

Merlin nodded, "Don't know anybody, but got it," he said, grinning, and Arthur snorted into his juice.

They went back into silence again, not knowing how to plan for a future attack without knowing Morgause's plan. Eventually Merlin began staring at Arthur's wings again with a thoughtful expression on his face. Arthur shifted uncomfortably.

"Are they really so remarkable?" he asked, and Merlin nodded.

"Just try imagining wings on me, and you'll understand," Merlin said, grinning.

"I don't have to imagine," said Arthur quietly, without thinking, and Merlin raised his eyebrows, Arthur cursing those large ears of his.

"What do you mean?"

Arthur blushed, remembering his dream. "It's nothing," he said.

Merlin didn't let up. "No it's not. Did I- Was I really in your dream, Arthur?"

Arthur nearly gaped, but managed to keep his lips together. "What?" he gasped out.

"Last night- I might've been dreaming myself, but I asked you a question."

Oh, no, Arthur found himself thinking, and yet there was this tiny spark of hope inside of him that was making his heart beat faster with anticipation.

"I asked you if you and Morgana were together, and you answered..." Merlin paused and blushed, "Well, it was a stupid dream, I shouldn't have brought it up, I-"

Arthur didn't know how it happened, but he found himself blurting, "It wasn't a dream." His breath caught once the words were out of his mouth and he forced himself to breathe, to live through the humiliation after.

Merlin stared at him, his eyes growing more intent by the moment.

"What did you say?" he asked, lookign at Arthur and seemeing to see him for all he was and wasn't, gold flickering at the edges of his eyes in their intensity. Arthur found himself swallowing.

"It wasn't a dream," said Arthur, standing up.

Merlin stared at him with those blue eyes, gold flecked, more intent than ever, and got up himself, walking towards Arthur until he was pressed against the wall, wings spread wide.

"It wasn't a dream, then."

"No, you didn't dream it, I did."

"How do you know I didn't dream it as well?"

Their chests were pressed flush against one another, and Arthur took a breath to remind himself that he could.

"Maybe I dreamed that we were flying together, that we were swirling around one another, that you crashed into a tree-"

"I didn't crash, you did-"

Merlin interrupted him. "Maybe in my dream we were standing just as we are right now, except we were kissing," said Merlin. Arthur groaned and leaned forward, but Merlin pushed him back hard against the wall, smirking.

"Maybe in my dream I was sucking down your neck, all the way down your chest. Maybe in my dream I pulled down your pants and took you in. Maybe in my dream you wrapped your wings around me and thrusted. Did you get that far in your dream, Arthur?"

Merlin thrusted forward himself, Arthur groaning when he made contact. Their trousers were rough between them, but it was perfect, and just what Arthur needed right now.

"How far did you get in your dream, Arthur? Did you fuck me open like a bitch, did you, Arthur? Did our wings tangle together like two lovebirds, did we fly into the night? Do you love me, Arthur?"

The familiar line was like a bucket of cold water, and as soon as Merlin said it, he heard the commotion outside, that which had been invisible to them. He stared at the door with wide eyes and suddenly knew.

Merlin saw the expression on his face and backed up, hearing the commotion and understanding. They ran through the door, Arthur grabbing his sword and pushing his way into the crowd. They headed through the masses gathered in the halls and ran towards the throne room alongside the guards. They stopped when they saw the destruction.

Every single knight and guard that had entered the throne room was dead, and on the throne sat King Uther Pendragon, bleeding from the chest. Between him and the destruction stood Morgana and Morgause.

Arthur stomped forward in anger, drawing his sword with a bloody cry. The two witches turned.

"Ah, Arthur, dear brother, come to join the fun?" Morgana asked, a mocking smile regressing into a scowl when she saw him, "And Merlin, come to protect his prince. Guardian angel roles reversed, it seems."

Arthur took note that his wings were still out, but didn't care. He stalked forward through the bodies, Merlin following behind with a menacing expression on his face.

"Do not be a fool, Arthur Pendragon," said Morgause, "Let your king die, and you shall live."

Arthur caught the double meaning of that sentence, and rushed forward with a cry, only to be knocked back as both witches thrust out their hands simultaneously. He flapped his wings and managed to get upright, charging again, and this time, when Morgause threw out her spell, Merlin countered it with a word, and Arthur plunged his sword into Morgause's chest.

Morgause's cry and Morgana's scream were in perfect sync, but the only source of magic was Morgana, and Morgause fell off Arthur's sword and to the ground as the throne room shook.

Arthur stumbled back, sword wet with blood. He looked at Merlin, who was wide-eyed with panic as he looked at Arthur's sister.

Morgana screamed again, and she and Morgause's body vaporized from the room as the ceiling began to collapse. Arthur rushed to his father with Merlin by his side, grabbing hold of the king and giving a meaningful look to the warlock. Merlin nodded, and his eyes glowed gold.


	4. The Fifth, and Peace

**I feel like this chapter should be longer. What do you think?**

* * *

Arthur found himself in Gaius' chambers, facing a startled physician with a hand over his heart. Arthur pulled in his wings when he realized that they were what Gaius was staring at. Merlin hastened to apologize for startling him, but Gaius ignored him as he saw the king.

"Put him on to the cot," he ordered, and Arthur obliged, gesturing for Merlin to help him. Gaius got to work as soon as they set the king down.

Arthur stood worriedly as Gaius worked, watching as Merlin fetched the things the physician required of him. The wound the king had suffered wasn't completely fatal, according to Gaius, but that was little reassurance to Arthur. If Morgause had succeeded, then what was the point of this? Was he even ready to rule?

He was glad that she was gone, at least, and hoped that he could get Morgana back.

Gaius shooed him out after a minute, saying that he was impeding his progress, and Arthur returned to his room, and worried.

* * *

When Merlin came to his chambers that night, he took one look at Arthur and pulled him into a hug.

"He'll be fine," said Merlin, and Arthur found it surprisingly reassuring.

"I hope so," said Arthur, and they held their positions for a moment before pulling apart. Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur's cheek, and Arthur stood shocked for a moment before he smiled.

"I'd almost forgotten, after all the chaos," he said, and Merlin's eyes looked sad.

"We needn't speak of it again, if you don't want to," he said, and Arthur stood stunned for a moment before planting a kiss on Merlin's lips. Merlin smiled, and everything that needed to be said was said.

Arthur pulled him to the bed, laying down and wrapping an arm around him, breathing in his scent and feeling comforted by it. He fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

When the king woke up, or when he was informed the king woke up, at least, it was Merlin watching over him, not Gaius. Merlin rushed to Arthur's rooms (nearly) as fast as he could, and Arthur rushed back at the same pace.

"Arthur," Uther said, voice sufficiently strong, and Arthur grinned to see that he was getting well.

"Father," he said, sitting by his bed. Uther smiled at him, then his memories returned with the force of a stampeding boar and his face crippled in pain.

"Morgana, she..."

"Yes, father," said Arthur, and Uther looked at him.

"And you killed Morgause..."

"Yes," said Arthur, and Uther nodded.

"That is all that matters," said Uther, turning on his side. He fell asleep at once.

Arthur sighed, and went back to his room. There would be another day, he was sure of it.

* * *

When Uther woke again, Merlin ran to his chambers and flung open the door in a panic.

"He remembers! Gods, Arthur, he remembers!"

Arthur whirled around from his spot at the window and stared at Merlin. "What?"

"I know- It's- He just took one look at me and started shouting about sorcery! Arthur, I've got to go!"

Arthur stalked forward and placed two hands on Merlin's shoulders. The warlock's entire body was shaking. "Merlin- Merlin, look at me."

Merlin turned to him with eyes blown wide.

"You are going to stay in this room and lock the door. Do not open it until I return, do you hear me?"

Merlin nodded, and watched as Arthur left the room. Arthur could hear the sound of him slumping heavily into a chair even though the door was closed. He made his way to Gaius' chambers.

He heard crashing before he got to the door, and dashed forward into the room. When Uther looked at him, leaning on a table, pots and bottles crashed to the ground from his stumbling, he did not look at all happy to see him.

"Arthur," he said condemningly, and Arthur straightened up, wondering if Uther remembered all of it.

"Father," he said, taking a step forward to help him back to the cot, but deciding against it when he saw the strange expression on Uther's face.

"Your manservant is a sorcerer," Uther proclaimed, "and he has been swaying you to his ways, is this not true?"

Arthur stiffened, and said in a tight voice, "I have been on his side long before he entered Camelot, sire."

Uther stumbled forward in anger, knocking a few more bottles to the floor, then ground out, "You have betrayed me as well."

"No, father, you have betrayed me."

Uther looked stunned for a moment, then the anger came back in full force. "You dare claim that-"

"Do you truly believe that a child born of magic would have no magical capabilities?" asked Arthur loudly. Uther stood shocked.

"You-"

Arthur cut him off again, this time not with words, but action, letting his wings flare out to their full span. Uther fell to the ground with a crash, crying out as he landed on the broken shards of the things from the table. His head began to fall to the ground as he fell unconscious, and Arthur cried out in alarm, before he realized that the king was rising up, floating into the air and back to the cot. Arthur turned to his side to see Merlin there, looking concerned, and he felt relief flooding through him, as well as concern.

"You were supposed to stay in my chambers! What if-"

"-I hadn't come?" finished Merlin, and Arthur stared at him for a moment, before relaxing.

"You're right," Arthur admitted, and Merlin smiled a bit, but didn't make a quip, for once.

Then Gaius arrived, gave Arthur a curious look, then rushed to the king's bedside when he saw what had happened, shooing the both of them out to wait some more.

* * *

It was a week of restless waiting before Uther woke up again, and Gaius sent a guard to his chambers. Arthur walked the path to the physician's quarters, feeling nervous and anticipating his father's judgement.

He had thought it over the last few days, and had decided that it was most likely that Uther would not kill him, simply exile him, if it was too much for him. However, Merlin's life did still hang in the balance, and Arthur worried for it.

He arrived at the door and took a deep breath, pushing it open and stepping inside.

Uther, instead of greeting him, gave him a long look as he sat down by the cot. Arthur stared back at him with as much tension, and it was the king that first decided to speak.

"You have wings."

Arthur nodded, "I was born with them, yes."

Uther stared at him for a moment, looking confused. "You can hide them?"

"I only found out I had them at age eleven."

Uther looked for another moment, then nodded. "May I see them?" he asked, voice cracking with a bit of nervousness.

Arthur stared at him in surprise for a moment, then pulled out his wings slowly, watching Uther's eyes widen and face turn a bit red in anger, then pale again. He reached out a hand, and Arthur nervously stretched his wing forward, wondering at how Uther stroked his feathers once, then twice, then stopped, looking thoughtful.

After a moment, he said quietly, "I've been awake for two days." At Arthur's surprised expression, he continued, "I needed time to think without the problem present, and I think that I have decided on my next move."

Arthur frowned in worry. "And?"

"The law was created in anger and kept in the blindness of prejudice. My eyes have been opened again, and I think that it is time for a change."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Father," he breathed, filled with hope.

"You will be free to fly as you will," said Uther. Arthur beamed at him, a grin spreading on his face.

"Thank you, father," he said, and Uther smiled softly back at him, before laying down again. His snores only made Arthur grin wider as he headed back to his chambers.

* * *

A few weeks later, and Merlin and Arthur had taken another trip outside the castle. The town, to everyone's surprise, had been alive with celebration for the lifting of the ban on magic, though Arthur had been cooped up in the council chambers dealing with actually getting rid of it. It wasn't gone yet, but Arthur needed a break.

Arthur gazed back at Camelot. A part of the castle had collapsed along with the throne room. Construction had just started, alongside all the rest of the chaos, and it made Arthur's eyes sting to know that the place he had grown up in would change, just like everything else seemed to.

But Merlin put an arm around him, and Arthur realized out of all the changes that were happening, Merlin was still the same, magic or not, and most of the changes were for good.

"We can rebuild," he said, looking sad, but hopeful. Arthur smiled softly at him.

"I suppose we can," said Arthur, leaning into Merlin's touch, and Merlin smiled as well.


End file.
